Little Magic Scientist From The Nether (Yogscast fanfiction)
by xXThat-Girl-GamerXx
Summary: Cattleya. She's the Nether born no one knows about. Duncan and the rest of his group thought they we're the only ones in Minecraftia. But they guessed wrong. There's still a little girl. A little girl whose Nether born to be exact. When Duncan meets her and decides to take care of her, He discovers her skills for science. But little did he know about her power.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

_Everyone in Minecraftia thought they were the only ones...Little did they know that a little girl is currently in their world. When Duncan finds out, He decides to look after her. He soon see's she is really good when it comes to science and mechanics. Little did he know that she wasn't just a little girl..._

**Chapter 1: Little Girl**

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

The blond scientist sighed. It was pretty boring alone. He just sat in his castle longing for something to happen. nothing appeals an idea came in his head. _'I should go for an adventure!' _He thought to himself. He went and got his gear. Nano Armor, A mining laser.A flying ring,A couple of stacks of torches and a diamond sword that was made of condensed diamonds. He went out and activated his flying soon stated floating and flew through skies. he looked down when something caught his eye. _'A cave! Perfect!'_ Duncan thought to himself.

He flew down and landed on the cave. It was day so he didn't had to worry about any mobs except for creepers. He entered the cave and placed a torch on his right side. He started walking futher inside the cave. He soon was in a mineshaft and had a lot of ores. He was very satisfied on his activity in fact he was enjoying it. He then again spotted Uranium. He smiled to himself. He mined it and kept the uranium in his bag. He walked further in the mineshaft. He found a room and smiled._ 'There's probaly loot in there' _He thought entering the room and closing the door. There was a chest,A bed,A crafting table and a furnace. He looked in the chest and found a couple of diamonds and 10 iron ingots. He placed it in his bag. He felt sleepy and decided to sleep. He placed his bag on a crafting table. He lied down the bed and closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Duncan woke up after an hour. He got his bag and exited the room. What he saw ahead were monsters.A lot of them. There was a couple of creepers,5 spiders,8 Zombies and 3 skeletons. He killed the creeper and pierced the head of a zombie but his sword shattered in pieces._'Oh no...Not now!'_ He thought backing up to the wall. The mobs got his attention. He mentally slapped himself for not remembering to repair his sword. An arrow hit his shoulder and knee. He clutched his shoulder. He thought he was done for it when a skeleton fell and dropped bones and arrows.A little girl jumped in front of him. She looked about 7. She had red hair sticking out of her white hoodie, Ripped jeans that was ripped until her knee ,Black converse and brown eyes. She held an iron sword. She soon jumped on a spider making her higher, Landing on the spiders head. she stabbed a skeleton while falling and throwing it to another one that was jumped on a spider and landed on it smashing its head. She soon slayed all the monsters. The scientist was astnonished. Especially for a little girl to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cattleya's P. O. V

In the corner of my eye I saw the lab coat guy pass out. I stabbed the last monster. I walked to the man and grabbed his arm and slunged him on me. He was heavy but I didn't mind at all. I saw a mining laser by a rock. This most be his. I grabbed it and placed it in his bag. I started to walk. Nah never mind he's asleep anyway. I transformed in my Nether form. I have three forms. Normal,Nether and Blaze. I only can transfer my inner Blaze when I'm angry. But its to violent so I just try to stop it.

I carried him bridal style. I flew outta the cave and spotted a castle. I flew to it as fast as I can. I landed in front of it and entered and sprinted inside. I found a bedroom lied him down on one of the beds.A

I quickly got a first aid kit. I was lucky he was unconscious. I pulled out the arrows and grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his shoulder and knee. I checked his heart beat... He's still alive. I sat on a is when I examined the bedroom. A chest, Table, A few machines,Crafting Table,Furnace. I wonder if _he's_ still after me. Will he find me? Hopefully not. My thoughts were disturbed by groaning. When I looked at him and poked him. Weird I know. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Are you okay sir? " I asked. "Sure. Um... How long have I been out?" He asked. "Not long." I replied. "Where are your parents?" He asked. I looked down. "Dead." I replied feeling a tear go down my cheek. "Im sorry... I-" I cut him off. "Its okay you didn't know anyway." I replied. "Where do you live?" He asked. "Nowhere." I replied. He gasped. Was it something I said? He recovered. "Why not stay with me?" He offered. Wait? Stay?... No way! "Yes!Thank you so much!" I said hugging him. "Hey, if it wasn't for me , I could've been dead by now." He said as I pulled away. "This means so much to me sir!" I thanked. He chuckled. "Just call me Duncan."He replied. "How about you? Whats your name?" He asked. "Cattleya." I replied. "And how old are you?"He asked. "7." I said. "Pretty young for a girl who can fight." He said smiling. I smiled. "I do try my best." I said. At the corner of my eye I saw outside that it was night. I yawned. "Sleepy?" Duncan asked. I nodded. "Follow me." He said standing up thankfully without hurting himself. I followed him out of the room and in another bedroom. He opened it and inside there was a bed, Crafting table,Desk,Chest and Furnace with a window outside. "You can sleep here." He said. I nodded. "Okay I'll see ya in the morning. G'night"He said leaving the room.I walked to the bed and lied down and drifted to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry these are short I have so much to do for school**

Cattleya's P.O.V

I woke up with sun shining bright light shining through the window. I groaned. I tried to go back to sleep but that led to nothing. I just gave up and sat up. looks like it just became morning. I walked to the door and opened it stepping out. I walked down the hallway everything looked so modern. I noticed a door half opened. I peeked in and saw Duncan asleep on the desk. I giggled and stepped inside. I was hungry like hell. I looked at Duncan. I wonder how long he was awake last night. I saw a blank piece of paper and a feather. I dipped it in inc sack and stated writing.

_'Dear Duncan_

_Just went hunting for food since I was hungry. Be back a little later._

_-Cattleya'_

Hey! Dont judge! I wouldnt want to take anything from him especially when he allowed me to move in here. I took my sword and left the castle.

-A long boring walk-

I got 6 chicken, 8 pork and 4 beef. Yeah I hunted to much I know but maybe I can give some to Duncan when I get back. I owe him a lot.

I spotted something on the ground. A headband? Im sure its not Duncan's. Maybe someone dropped it. I picked it up and removed my hoodie jacket and tied the headband around my head. It was a bit big so I tied it tighter. I tied my jacket around my waist. The headband helped me see a bit more since it blocked my bangs from my eyes. I looked at the sun. Its about to be noon I should get back. I went back retracing my steps.

I arrived at the castle and opened the door and closed it behind. I let down my stuff and looked for my blonde friend. I walked down the corridor and yet found him again in his lab fiddling with something.

"Hey Duncy what'ya doin'?" Yes I know Duncy is weird but its better than the mental nickname I gave him.

Duncy Doughnut. Yes I know im a weirdo. Im just lucky that I found a better nickname than that. He would probaly be offended if I called him food.

"Oh, just trying to fix this power glove. " He said. And with that my face lit up. I love inventing! "Can I try fixing it?" I said with to much enthusiasm in my voice. "Im sorry but this is really hard to fix. I've been up all night trying to fix it. " He said turning to me.

Im sorry Duncy Doughnut for bringing out the big guns but you gave me no choice! I whipped out my puppy face. I had glossy eyes, I pouted my lips and looked up. Yup, This always got the pigmen to do stuff for me.

It was working. I can see it. He was trying to refuse but he gave in. "Oh, Alright." He sighed scooting away from his desk. I skipped. Yes skipped. To the desk and grabbed a screw driver and unscrewed a few bolts and a panel opened. ( I know this isn't in tekkit but who cares its fanfiction right?) I found that the blue wire was unplugged. This is always the main problem of power gloves... Isn't he a scientist? I plugged it in and screwed back the panel and gave it to Duncy Doughnut. "That should do it." I said. He tested it and of course it worked. "Woah." He said. "How did you that? " He asked. " One of the wires was unplugged. Probally loosened. But it happens to all power gloves." I replied like it was simple.


End file.
